Nowadays, there are various types of burning techniques and heat rooms. Various deficiencies are encountered in most of these systems. For example, it is generally seen that volatile gases can not be combusted, required emission standards can not be met, and thus natural gas etc. fuels are preferred in classical burners. In the prior burners, high calorie coal is used due to inefficient combustion. However, its consumption is prohibited because its reserves are quickly exhausted and low calorie coal, which is easy to produce, can not meet the emission standards.
With the affect of the gases discharged from chimneys, flue dust is seen in pipes and halts are required in the facility or system for cleaning fire room pipes. Investment for filtration and dust holder cyclones are required in order to meet the emission standards. When the un-combusted carbon ratio of the ash examination after combustion in the prior combustion techniques (stoker, fluid bed, traveling grate, manual load etc.) is analyzed, they are observed to operate at around a 30-70% efficiency level.
Since excessive fuel load is made in the prior systems, and due to the CO found in the chimney emission, a high amount of losses occur or stack gas losses occur due to burning low amount of coal with high rate of air. In some burner systems, coal thickness is so high in some areas (formation of CO increases due to insufficient air) and so low in other areas (causes excessive air and increase of oxygen amount in the stack gas). Coal is not spread uniformly in the medium where it is combusted, and therefore the stack gas analysis show high oxygen and CO ratios at the same time.
Efficiency of the burner is affected by air amount, uniformity, proportionality, homogeneous spreading, and controllability of the system and these conditions can not be achieved in the prior systems. In many combustion systems, it is seen that the air amount is simply adjusted according to the appearance and way of burning of the coal. Most of the classical burners are picky about fuel. They can combust only certain sizes of fuels and high dust level affects combustion efficiency in the classical burners and also many systems are not convenient for burning dust or they simply can not burn. In coarse coal burners, efficiency is low, since the optimization of spreading of the coal is not uniform and the dust ratio is variable.
In general applications, feed controls are adjusted in a faulty manner and stack gas losses reach very high levels due to excessive air. Systems providing air/fuel control are fitted to large capacity fire rooms and in this way the efficiency of fire rooms attempts to be improved. However, the burning and operation technique of these systems are not efficient enough, they have high costs and their first investment costs are also very high.
At the hotspot (fire rooms) region of the prior systems, water walls, air walls etc. systems are used instead of insulation. This approach cools the fire room and the temperature of the hotspot becomes much lower than the ignition temperature of solid fuels and thus efficient combustion can not occur.
Some applications are encountered in the patent research made about fuel systems. Among these applications, a patent application is found with No. TR2004/01312 and dated Jun. 4, 2004. On the abstract page of this application, these expressions are found: The present invention relates to having barrel-shaped corresponding nozzles at the metal surface facing the fire of coal burning chamber of the coal burning system (stoker), placement of firebricks at the metal surface in a way that they would also close the nozzles, passing of the shaft, which provides coal feed, into the coal burning chamber through a narrow mouth, and thermostatic protection. There are nozzles at the metal surface facing the fire of the coal burning chamber and the metal surface is covered with firebricks. Coal brought to the narrow mouth coal burning chamber by the shaft is heated with the heat given from the nozzles. When the fire room is not active, the thermostat locks the system and prevents air flow.
Another application is No. TR2002/01980, application of which was made to Turkish Patent Institute on Sep. 8, 2002. In this application: the invention is a system formed of reducer, coal chamber, spiral pipe, fan, air pipe, combustion room, time limit relay, thermostat, and by-pass pipe in order to provide high efficiency, environmentally friendly, and automatic combustion of 10-18 mm nut-coal in solid, liquid, and gas fuel heating boilers.
In another application with No. TR2003/01675: the invention is formed of combustion device, burning tube, conic-shaped spiral, movable fuel valve, and movable slag crusher grits. Fuel valve and conic spirals are driven by an engine reducer and the movable grit and slag crusher system is driven by a hydraulic power source connected to cylinder piston mechanism. Grit and slag crushers are connected to a shaft passing through the beds placed near the tube. The flush valve is placed at the head part of the tube in a shape and position that it would flush the fuel found in the chamber above itself onto the spirals.
In the application with No. TR2009/07257: the invention relates to vertical push coal burning system, which can be applied in hot air boilers, heating boilers, high pressure steam boilers, and hot oil boilers, which can both combust coal and dust, and which implements efficient combustion as a result of mixing the coal during combustion via the pushing part found in the system.